


she was my love (my moon or more)

by NoxWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, you've been warned?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: “Hey, birthday girl,” Lena whispers and wraps her arms around Kara’s waist from the back. “When this is all done I have a present of my own for you?”Kara leans into Lena’s touch, her suspicions dissipating as soon as she and Lena are together. “Why not now?”Lena gives her a smile and kisses her cheek, “Because it’s something very personal and,” Lena kisses below Kara’s ear, “private.”





	she was my love (my moon or more)

Kara’s suspicious, she trusts Lena with her life, with her secret, with her heart; but Lena has been dismissive the past week. She’s in the DEO and watching as Lena runs tests on an agent who came into contact with an alien chemical substance. His skin turned green and began to burn. Kara wishes her mind wasn’t focused on what Lena is hiding and focused on the agent struggling with pain but her mind stays focused on Lena. 

 

“How’s it going?” Alex’s voice pipes up from behind her and Kara jumps a bit in shock. 

 

Lena looks up and nods her head to Alex, “Well, the skin will burn for a while and the chemical seems to be eating away his skin tissue but Eve found a way to clean the chemical off of his arm, she’s on her way to L-Corp to grab the necessary gear.” 

 

Alex nods her head, hands on her hips as she assesses the situation. “Okay, I’ll let the officers on duty know to let Eve in when she returns. For now, I believe it’s someone’s Earth Birthday.”

 

Kara is still focused on Lena’s movements and doesn’t pay attention to her sister until she hears the singing. She turns around to see J’onn, Nia, Brainy, and James making their way into Lena’s lab with a small cake lit with fourteen candles. Their voices join in harmony as they sing happy birthday to Kara, the song changed a bit to accommodate “earth” into the tune. She doesn’t hear Lena join in but she looks over her shoulder to see Lena smiling at Kara.

 

They hold out the cake for Kara and she smiles with a giant smile, they all look at her in wait and she leans back, taking in a big breath. With a huff, she blows out all of the candles, some freeze over as she uses her frost breath. They all cheer and Nia sets the cake on a lab table. Lena and Alex start to clear out the lab area to keep the lab equipment away from the cake. 

 

Kara lets everyone from the DEO grab a slice of cake and as she stands behind them she feels a hand on her lower back. She stiffens until she feels the soft press of Lena’s lips on the back of her neck. 

 

“Hey, birthday girl,” Lena whispers and wraps her arms around Kara’s waist from the back. “When this is all done I have a present of my own for you?”

 

Kara leans into Lena’s touch, her suspicions dissipating as soon as she and Lena are together. “Why not now?”

 

Lena gives her a smile and kisses her cheek, “Because it’s something very personal and,” Lena kisses below Kara’s ear, “private.”

 

Kara turns in Lena’s hands and her smile beams brighter than the sun. Her head turns over her shoulder, everyone’s gathered around and talking to each other. Kara just turns back to Lena and smirks.

 

The gathered party feels a burst of air blow through them and Nia is the one to speak up first. “Where’s Kara?” 

 

The agents and friends in the room look around, none of them seeing the superhero. 

 

“Where’s Doctor Luthor?” An agent in the back speaks up.

 

Alex rolls her eyes, “Nope, not going to question it. Just keep eating cake and pretend they’re still here.”

 

“Is the birthday person not supposed to open their presents before the party ends?” Brainy questions with a mouthful of cake.

 

“Don’t question it, Brainy.” Alex raises a hand in silence.

 

―

 

Kara lands them on Lena’s penthouse balcony. Lena chuckles as she steps back from the hero. 

 

“Someone is very impatient.” Lena takes a half step forward, Kara meets her and they wrap their hands around each other.

 

Kara keeps her hands around Lena’s waist while Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara leans her head on Lena’s forehead and she walks Lena backward into the penthouse, the door opens without issue. Kara only stops as she sees a wrapped present hanging from an empty spot in the wall. Lena smirks and her eyes follow Kara, not even looking over her shoulder. 

 

“What is that?” Kara moves one of her hands off of Lena’s waist and points towards the wall. 

 

“I know I’ve been a bit distant lately, I wanted this to be a surprise so hopefully you’re surprised.” Lena finally looks over her shoulder. “That’s your present.”

 

“Wait, I thought-”

 

Lena chuckles as she takes Kara’s hand from her waist and leads her over to the wall. “Oh enticing you was just the fastest way to get you home, but if you want sex after you open this then that can be arranged.”

 

Lena laughs as Kara blushes at the word ‘sex’. Kara steps forward and touches the wrapping paper. She looks to Lena and Lean simply nods her head as a sign of permission. Kara smiles and grabs the wrapping paper to begin tearing into it. She doesn’t get it completely off but she gets off enough to see inside. 

 

The present is one long frame that nearly reaches from floor to ceiling. It contains two other items inside of it, both of which have their own frames inside of the frame they hang in. Her hands run over the glass but she withdraws them immediately.

 

“It’s non-smudge glass.” Lena encourages and Kara puts her hand back up to the glass.

 

The top framed item inside is a piece of paper 18x24. It has a picture of the Earth’s sky at night, all the stars set in specific places and only certain constellations visible. Below the sky image is a set of multiple lines.

 

_ THE DAY YOU FOUND A NEW HOME _

_ Midvale, California _

 

Kara’s smile falls and her eyes begin to sting with tears. She brings a hand to her mouth in shock as she looks at the night sky that was above her as she came from the phantom zone to Earth. Lena helps Kara and pulls the wrapping paper to see the last item clearly. 

 

Kara falls to her knees as she looks at the piece of paper. A bright spot on a black background with dozens of little spots dancing around the bright spot. The bottom of the paper has coordinates of space and the official name NASA has given the star. Below reads:

 

_ Owner: Kara Zor-el Danvers, Star name: Rao _

 

Kara presses her head against the glass. Lena kneels down and puts her hands on Kara’s shoulder as Kara sobs on the floor. Kara’s body shakes and shivers as her hand covering her mouth lowers to her heart, she clutches the material of her super suit as if she’s clawing to reach her heart. 

 

“I can’t breathe.” Kara releases a shaky breath and her words are choppy as she tries to find air. 

 

Lena clutches at Kara’s cheek and pulls Kara’s face towards her. Lena wipes at the tears running down Kara’s cheeks. She starts to hush Kara and kisses Kara’s forehead. 

 

“Shh, Kara. Hey, come back to me darling. In and out. Listen to me. Breathe with me.” Lena takes a deep breath and watches as Kara mimics her but in quick succession. “No, baby, deep breaths.” 

 

Kara slowly gains her breathing back, her hands on her knees as she controls herself, tears still pouring from her eyes. “Lena.”

 

“I guess sex is off the table for tonight.” Lena gives Kara a playful smirk. 

 

Kara gives Lena a wet laugh and then leans forward, her forehead on Lena’s shoulder. 

 

“Are you okay?” Lena whispers to Kara as Kara leans against her. She feels Kara nod her head. “Can I show you something?”

 

Kara looks at her with sad eyes, she nods and Lena helps Kara back up. They lean against each other. Lena points to a small white dot on the night sky image. The dot has a small black dot marked on it. 

 

“I marked it so you can always see it, but that was Rao on the day you came to Earth.” Lena goes back to loop her arm around Kara’s waist. “Happy Birthday.”

 

Kara smiles, wipes her tears and looks down at Lena. “You’ve given a piece of my Kryptonian heritage back, I could never thank you enough.”

 

Lena looks up and smiles. “You being here is all I need. I love you, Kara Zor-el.”

 

Kara smiles. “I love you, Lena Luthor.”

 

Kara leans down and gives Lena a kiss on the lips, her 14th Earth Birthday being the greatest one she’s had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblrrrrr


End file.
